Cicatrices
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Hay cicatrices que son visibles, como las de la piel, hay otras que van más allá de lo físico, las que marcan el alma y el corazón, esas no sanan tan fácilmente. DHr. Oneshot.


**Ya me conocen...no me canso y mis baterias están recién cargadas.**

**Luego me dicen qué piensan en un lindo review¿si?**

**Ok, ya...lean, espero que les guste...**

**

* * *

**

**Cicatrices**

Una fina lluvia empezaba a mojar las calles de Londres. Las nubes se espesaban y ennegrecían más con cada instante que pasaba. En cualquier momento una fuerte tormenta bañaría todo a su paso.

Pero esto a él no le importaba.

Podía tronar o hacer sol, cualquiera de las dos no lo afectaba, con tal de llegar a donde tenía pensado. No se detendría, había decidido algo, necesitaba saber si valía la pena. No sabía exactamente la razón por la que estaba fuera de la casa de ella. Completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, no se había molestado en usar un hechizo para impedir que se mojara, la lluvia iba de acuerdo a su humor. Sus labios se habían vuelto un color azul pálido, su cabello mojado por las constantes gotas, se pegaba sobre su frente y su cara. Sus ropas húmedas y sus manos temblorosas, pero sabía perfectamente que aquel temblor no se debía al frío.

No sabía lo que le diría, decidió que con solo verla, las palabras saldrían de su boca fácilmente, rogó porque no se quedara callado como un tonto frente a ella como ya varias veces le había pasado.

Estaba justamente frente a la puerta, mas sus pies no respondían. Sus ojos fijados en la luz de la ventana del segundo piso, donde seguramente se encontraba ella. Se supone que debía entrar y enfrentarla, no era difícil, al menos pensarlo no lo era. Sin embargo su cuerpo no le ayudaba.

Un trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos, indicando el progreso de la tormenta. El viento empezó a soplar más fuerte, empezaron a caer grandes cantidades de lluvia. Decidió entonces que si quería decirle algo sería ahora antes de que muriera de hipotermia en media calle.

Se acercó a la puerta. Levantó la mano para tocar la madera pero se fijó en la forma en que temblaba. Se maldijo por décima vez aquella noche, no era un chiquillo, no tenía porqué tenerle miedo. Suspiró hondamente, acomodó su cabello un poco, al igual que sus ropas, a las cuales no les podía hacer mucho.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, tenía que calmarse, no era como si se fuera a morir…eso esperaba… Se tambaleó un poco, había bebido demasiado vino, lo suficiente para encontrar el coraje de enfrentarla, de venir hacia ella…de tratar de sacarla de su cabeza…de su mente…de su alma por más que lo negara. Todo en vano.

Y ahora estaba frente a su puerta, buscando entre los más recónditos lugares de su ser, el suficiente coraje para levantar su temblorosa mano y tocar la puerta. Volvió a suspirar, esto era patético.

Finalmente tocó la puerta y espero exasperadamente a que abrieran. Escuchó movimiento dentro de la casa. Luego la luz de abajo se encendió. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Draco levantó su vista para ver directamente a los ojos de la mujer que lo había vuelto loco.

"¿Draco?" preguntó ella no muy sorprendida.

"Hermione…" dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella "… ¿puedo entrar?"

"Claro" dijo haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara. "Estás empapado"

"Si…eh…está lloviendo" dijo él dando una excusa.

"Si, lo noté" dijo sonriendo. "Dame tu abrigo"

Hermione deslizó sus manos por los hombros del rubio, le quitó el abrigo mojado y lo colocó en un perchero sin molestarse en secarlo. Si Draco lo hubiera querido, él lo habría hecho. Bajo el abrigo, Draco vestía todo de negro. Y no estaba tan mojado como pensaba, sin embargo de su cabello chorreaban pequeñas gotas de agua, y definitivamente estaba dejando un pequeño charco en la alfombra de la sala. Sin embargo, Hermione no se quejó.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" le preguntó mientras acomodaba su largo cabello en un moño, con la ayuda de su varita como acostumbraba hacer en el colegio.

Draco estaba completamente embelesado mientras veía que ella solamente tenía puesto una camisa de manga larga blanca que le llegaba muy arriba de la rodilla. Notó que esto era extraño.

"¿Estás con alguien?" le preguntó juzgándola por su atuendo.

La chica rió abiertamente "No, me gusta usar este tipo de camisas para dormir"

Draco habría dado un suspiro de alivio de no ser porque ella lo estaba viendo.

"Siéntate, te traeré un café" le dijo Hermione mientras desaparecía hacia la cocina.

Pasaron algunos minutos, por lo que Draco decidió empezar a mirar alrededor. La casa no era muy grande, sin embargo no era tan pequeña como para considerarse incómoda. Las bibliotecas, los libros y pergaminos inundaban el lugar. Típico.

Pero otras cosas llamaron su atención. Fotos. Varias fotos del trío fantástico en el tiempo de Hogwarts. Draco tomó una para verla más cerca, todos parecían felices, inocentes casi. Si supieran en ese entonces lo que se les vendría encima no estarían tan contentos.

Otra foto, en la graduación. Todos estaban sonriendo, tratando de ocultar el verdadero miedo que sentían al tener que enfrentarse al mundo por primera vez. Y a la guerra que amenazaba con empezar.

Un retrato de Hermione llamó su atención. Estaba vestida con su elegante vestido rojo de graduación, su cabello en un moño mientras sonreía abiertamente. Se veía totalmente hermosa. Trazó sus dedos irresistiblemente sobre aquella figura.

"¿Curioseando?" la voz de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa. Draco murmuró una disculpa y colocó la foto en el lugar en el que estaba. Rápidamente se volvió hacia ella que le dio la taza de café.

"Gracias" le dijo mientras que ella sonreía y se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales. Draco se sentó en el más grande junto al de ella. Ambos frente al ardiente fuego que opacaba el frío de la tormenta. Entonces Draco entendió porque no estaba abrigada. La chica cruzó las piernas deliberadamente llamando la atención del rubio, causando que se atragantara un poco con el café.

Hermione rió para si misma y llevó la taza hacia sus labios, sopló levemente el humo y sorbió un poco de café. Levantó su mirada hacia Draco para darse cuenta de que el rubio la observaba fijamente. Draco desvió su mirada y se concentró en el fuego de la chimenea. Por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía tanto frío.

"Dime, Draco…" dijo Hermione mientras ponía la taza en la mesita frente a ella. "… ¿cómo estuvo el funeral?"

Draco dejó también la taza en la mesita y pasó una mano por su cabello. Definitivamente la ropa negra que andaba no era porque resaltaba sus ojos. "Estuvo bien, corto, sencillo…deprimente…justo como un funeral debe ser" dijo con sinceridad mientras miraba sus manos.

"Lamento lo de tu padre, Draco, sé que fue…"

"No digas que fue un buen hombre porque no es cierto" dijo interrumpiéndola bruscamente mientras que fijaba sus ojos otra vez en el fuego. "He escuchado suficientes mentiras hoy en su funeral, no quiero escucharlas también de ti"

Hermione lo miró fijamente "Lo que quería decir, Draco, es que sé que tu padre no fue el modelo a seguir que necesitabas, sin embargo fue el único padre que tuviste, por lo que le tenías algún cariño. Solamente te quería dar el pésame, no halagarlo con más mentiras. Sé perfectamente que Lucius no fue ningún santo y sabes que no me gusta ensuciarme con falsedades. Solo era para que lo tuvieras claro" contestó la chica con una extraña tranquilidad, en ningún momento perdió la calma ni subió la voz.

Ante esto Draco se quedó estupefacto. "Hermione, yo…"

"Dime que dijo tu madre" dijo cortándolo.

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello "Eh…pues… estaba muy calmada, ya lo había aceptado, y en cierta forma se dio cuenta de que se había librado de él para siempre, no lloró mucho, sin embargo vi unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, sé que le duele, pero no había otra manera…tuve que hacerlo, además, te manda saludos, aunque no sabe que estoy aquí…" dijo mirando sus manos nuevamente.

"Salúdala de mi parte"

"Lo haré…" contestó con una sonrisa "…Hermione, sé que no me incumbe, pero… ¿por qué no fuiste al funeral si te había invitado?"

Hermione lo miró fijamente, volvió a cruzar las piernas y miró hacia el crepitante fuego. "He asistido a suficientes funerales en mi vida, Draco. Sinceramente no deseo volver a pisar un cementerio a menos de que sea para mi entierro"

"Entiendo" dijo Draco levemente. El sabía que la guerra les había dejado demasiadas cicatrices, la mayoría invisibles, pero esas eran las que más dolían. Las cicatrices físicas como la que él tenía en su mejilla y como la que ella tenía sobre su hombro derecho habían sanado hace mucho. Sin embargo las otras cicatrices, las que no podían ser vistas, aún estaban demasiado frescas como para poder ignorarlas.

Draco tomó su taza entre sus manos nuevamente, mirando el fuego tomó otro trago. Se volvió hacia ella. "Todavía no me has preguntado qué hago aquí"

"¿Para qué? Sé que no me dirás la verdad…" le contestó ella. "…además ocupas un lugar para pasar la noche, entiendo que la mansión te trae demasiados recuerdos"

Draco asintió mientras cerraba los ojos.

_La mansión de los Malfoy se encontró en caos total cuando los aurores aparecieron en medio de la reunión de los mortífagos. Voldemort no estaba ahí, lo más seguro es que estaba peleando con Harry en algún lugar de la basta mansión._

_Empezó una gran pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad. Una pelea que no terminaría hasta que Voldemort o Harry fueran derrotados. Después de unos minutos la luz estaba ganando considerablemente. Los aurores habían logrado tomar posesión de la mansión gracias a Draco, quién los había dejado entrar para que se encargaran de los mortífagos de una vez por todas._

_Cuando Lucius Malfoy se dio cuenta de que su hijo había sido el causante de su derrota, lo atacó con todos los hechizos de magia negra conocidos por él._

"_¡Traidor¡Eres un maldito traidor!" gritó Lucius enfurecido con su hijo. No, ya no era su hijo, un hijo no le haría esto. _

"_Acéptalo, padre, has perdido" le dijo Draco, varita en mano mientras se defendía de los hechizo de Lucius._

_Furioso, lanzó otro hechizo que consiguió rozarle la mejilla izquierda a Draco, dejando una pequeña línea de sangre el rostro del muchacho._

"_Te di todo, todo para que fueras como yo" le reprochó Lucius._

"_Pero nunca quise ser como tú" dijo Draco._

"_Maldito ingrato, no podrás esquivar éste hechizo"_

_Pero Draco había sido mucha más rápido y había logrado paralizar a Lucius antes de que lo atacara._

_El mayor de los Malfoy fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Había pasado un mes allí antes de que de alguna manera, la más segura siendo un soborno, logró escapar de la cárcel ya que los dementores ya no se encargaban de custodiar las celdas. _

_Lucius apareció en la mansión de los Malfoy un día de lluvia. Entró en el cuarto de Draco para tratar de vengarse de su hijo por haberse unido al lado de la luz. Pero Draco fue más rápido y lo atacó con un Avada Kedavra antes de que Lucius hiciera lo mismo._

_Lucius Malfoy yacía inmóvil en el piso del cuarto de Draco. _

Definitivamente, Draco no quería volver ahí. Pasó una mano por su cabello nuevamente, poco a poco se estaba secando, quedando hecho un desastre, según su opinión.

"Hubiéramos sido perfectos juntos" dijo él mucho más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Alarmado miró a Hermione, la cual lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Te parece?" preguntó ella recostando su cabeza sobre su mano.

"Si…eh, pues…nosotros…ya sabes…eh…"

"Draco, apreciaría que me dijeras lo que piensas en lugar de trabarte como un chiquillo de quince años" le dijo la bruja aún en la misma posición.

"Eh…pues…siempre pensé que seríamos perfectos juntos…ya sabes, _juntos_" dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione rió mientras lo veía fijamente. "No has cambiado nada" le dijo mientras se levantaba y se llevaba las tazas ya vacías. "Sigues siendo el mismo iluso de siempre" le dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Iluso?" preguntó Draco mientras la seguía hacia la cocina. Recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta mientras la chica dejaba las tazas en una mesa.

"Si, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, soñando con cosas imposibles" contestó la chica, volviéndose hacia él. "Sabes que nunca seríamos una pareja, Draco"

"Pero¿por qué?" preguntó tratando de no parecer desesperado.

"Draco, tan solo escúchate. Estás hablando tonterías. No podemos…"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó acercándose.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado y se puso las manos en la cintura. "Nunca me podrías manejar, no tienes las suficientes agallas, estás despechado, y yo…yo simplemente estoy cansada, no hay nada más que decir" dijo recostándose al mostrador.

"¿Nunca te podría manejar?" preguntó confundido. "¿Te refieres a…?"

Hermione suspiró y tocó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia abajo "Vamos a olvidarlo¿si?" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la cual se encontraba obstruida por Draco que se encontraba viéndola fijamente.

"Draco, quítate" dijo cuando se dio cuenta de qué el rubio no la iba a dejar pasar.

"¿Acaso me estás tratando de retar o algo parecido? Porque si quieres ponerme a prueba no dudaría en…"

Hermione puso un dedo sobre los labios de Draco, callándolo mientras le sonreía dulcemente. "No, no te estoy retando, porque no hay necesidad de probar algo que ya está comprobado, además no soy tan densa como para caer en tu pequeña trampa, Draco Malfoy…así que, por favor, quítate de la puerta para poder pasar" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Lamento informarte que el quitarme de la puerta tiene una precio muy alto"

"¿Ah, si?" preguntó la chica mientras tomaba a Draco del cuello de la camisa. "¿Qué tan alto?" le susurró al oído.

Draco intentó no temblar ante su respiración y su boca tan cerca. "Muy alto" dijo sonriendo sugestivamente.

"Muy bien, si eso significa que me dejarás pasar" Hermione empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Draco mientras que el rubio la miraba estático, no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.

Con cada botón que soltaba, ella se acercaba más a él. Mientras lo miraba fijamente. Durante lo que Draco consideraba un silencio aterrador, Hermione acarició el pecho del rubio mientras que éste cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Definitivamente esto estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y trató de tocar a Hermione, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y llevó sus manos lentamente a su propia camisa mientras empezaba a jugar con los botones blancos, consiguiendo su total atención.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello para soltarlo, Draco miraba extasiado a los sensuales movimientos de la castaña. Totalmente ajeno a que la bruja tenía un as bajo la manga.

Hermione soltó su cabello, apropiándose de su varita y apuntó a Draco, a lo que el rubio reaccionó levantando los brazos en defensa. Hermione se acercó hacia él hasta casi enterrar su varita en el pecho del rubio. Hizo más presión, haciendo que Draco se moviera un poco, siguió presionando hasta que el rubio se quitó por completo del marco de la puerta.

Sonriendo, la castaña caminó hacia la sala, varita en mano. "Nunca subestimes a una bruja, Draco Malfoy, la próxima vez te puede salir muy caro" dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia el sillón más grande, acomodó su cabello nuevamente con ayuda de la varita y cruzó sus piernas nuevamente, otorgándole una gran sonrisa al rubio.

"Como te dije, Malfoy, no me puedes manejar"

Draco la miró con la boca abierta, no se había fijado en la varita, ya que, bueno, estaba bastante distraído con los botones de su camisa. Nunca se imaginó que pasaría esto. Un poco avergonzado por haber perdido la partida, empezó a abrochar su camisa, refunfuñando por haber sido tan tonto. Lentamente se sentó junto a ella, ignorando la corta distancia que había entre ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Hermione al verlo tan serio. "No te lastimé nada¿cierto?"

"No, tan solo mi ego, tranquila"

Hermione sonrió levemente. Le encantaba provocarlo de esa manera. Pero en realidad estaba loco si pensaba que podían estar juntos. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados, la guerra los había dejado con muy pocas energías como para luchar por juntar los pedazos en los que ambos se habían convertido.

"Extraño Hogwarts" dijo Hermione casi sin pensarlo. "Los pasillos, los jardines…"

"…el campo de Quidditch, las mazmorras…" continuó Draco.

"La biblioteca" dijo Hermione, ganándose una risa por parte de Draco. "¿Qué?"

"Tú tampoco has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo ratón de biblioteca de siempre"

Hermione lo miró insultada "¿Qué¿Cómo te atreves?"

Draco la miró un momento "Sabes, en Slytherin pensábamos que tenías una relación oculta con Madam Pince, que por eso te pasabas tanto tiempo en la biblioteca mientras que ponías como excusa que estabas estudiando"

"¿Qué¿Cómo…¿A qué depravado sexual se le ocurre semejante atrocidad?" preguntó la chica con la boca abierta.

Draco le sonrió de medio lado y la miró fijamente.

"¡Draco Malfoy¿Cómo pudiste inventar eso?" dijo mientras lo golpeaba en un hombro.

"Lo siento, tenía mucho tiempo libre" dijo sonriendo.

Hermione miró a Draco de medio lado "En Gryffindor circulaba el rumor de que Snape te estimaba porque le hacías pequeños 'favores' cuando estabas en las mazmorras"

"¿Cómo…¿Snape¡Es mi padrino!" le reprochó alarmado y…asqueado.

"Eso no disminuía la imaginación de los leones"

"Pues lamento informarte que en las mazmorras, _tú_ eras la que no podía dejar de tocar a Snape, y se rumoraba que la manera en que siempre te menospreciaba era para disimular sus escapadas nocturnas"

"¡Snape podría ser mi padre!" gritó Hermione indignada.

"Como dijiste, eso no detenía la imaginación de las serpientes" dijo Draco cruzando los brazos. "También existía la idea de que Potter y Weasley tenían una relación secreta y que tú solo salías con Weasley para disimular su verdadera inclinación…"

Cuando Draco vio los ojos de Hermione supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Hay cicatrices que no se ven, pero el hecho de que no se vean no disminuye su importancia.

Harry y Ron eran una gran cicatriz en el alma de Hermione. Una gran cicatriz que no había cerrado. Y Draco le había echado sal…mucha sal.

El tenía que abrir la bocota cuando la estaban pasando tan bien. Draco algunas veces pensaba que la única razón por la que abría la boca era porque le encantaba escuchar el sonido de su voz. En esta ocasión debió haberse quedado callado.

"Hermione…yo, eh…no quise…"

"Tranquilo…" dijo mientras retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos. "…sé que no lo hiciste al propio, es solo que…" Hermione tomó aire. "por Merlín, los extraño mucho…" dijo mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos.

Draco no hizo nada más que abrazarla mientras que la chica lloraba en su pecho. Hermione recordó como había pasado todo.

"_¡Hermione, te dije que te fueras!" gritó Harry Potter mientras vencía otro mortífago que trató de hechizarlo._

"_No, Harry, estoy aquí para ayudarte" le replicó Hermione mientras vencía otro mortífago que intentó atacarla._

"_Hermione, vete, es muy peligroso, no quiero que…"_

"_¡Harry Potter, tú preocúpate por acabar con Voldemort y déjanos a Ron y a mí acabar con los mortífagos"_

"_Si, Harry¡ve a patear el trasero de Voldemort!" gritó Ron que estaba al lado de Hermione. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos buenos para nada¿verdad, Herm?" le preguntó mientras le besaba la mejilla._

"_Si, Ron…Harry, anda, busca a Voldemort"_

"_Creo que no hay necesidad de que me busquen" dijo una voz tras Hermione. La chica se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Voldemort. Los tres retrocedieron ante la presencia de Voldemort._

"_Hermione, Ron, váyanse, éste es mi trabajo"_

"_Y el nuestro es ayudarte, Harry, así que déjanos en paz, no nos iremos" le reprochó Hermione._

"_No te vas a quedar con toda la gloria" dijo Ron bromeando mientras que todos apuntaban sus varitas hacia Voldemort._

"_Juntos hasta el final¿recuerdas, Harry?" dijo Hermione._

_Harry los miró un momento. Todos estaban sucios, y heridos. Sin embargo nunca se habían visto más felices y determinados que ahora. "De acuerdo…Prepárate para tu final, Voldemort" dijo volviéndose hacia el ser encapuchado._

_Voldemort sonrió de medio lado¿era aquello una sonrisa? No importa, el hecho es que murmuró un hechizo, el cual el trío logró esquivar. "Sorprendente…pero no estoy para juegos… ¡Avada Kedavra!" gritó mientras que el rayo verde esmeralda apuntaba directamente a Hermione que se había quedado paralizada. No fue hasta que Ron cayó al suelo que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado._

_Ron había recibido el rayo por ella._

"_¡Ron! Grandísimo idiota" dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba junto a él._

"_Lo siento, Mione, supongo que no tendremos nuestro final feliz después de todo…" tosió un poco._

_Hermione había empezado a llorar descontroladamente "No, Ron, estarás bien, ya verás" dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios. "Todo estará bien. Descansa, todo estará bien…todos estaremos bien…Ron…Ron¿me escuchas?"_

_Ron asintió un momento "_Te amo, Hermione_" dijo antes de cerrar los ojos._

"_Ron¡Ron!...no puedes hacerme esto…Ron…por favor, Ron…" Hermione ocultó su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, escuchando el último latido de su corazón._

"_Aw, que tierno…" se burló Voldemort mientras volvía a apuntar a Hermione con la varita. "…no te preocupes, te enviaré con él en unos segundos…" Murmuró un hechizo que solo consiguió rozarle el hombro a la chica, ya que Voldemort fue sorprendido cuando un hechizo rozó su rostro. _

_Harry lo estaba atacando, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos por la muerte de su amigo. "Tu pelea es conmigo" dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita._

"_Muy bien, Potter, prepárate para morir" dijo Voldemort mientras lo atacaba._

_Después de eso, tantos hechizos fueron lanzados que Hermione no sabía en realidad quién estaba ganando. Nunca antes había visto a Harry diciendo tantos hechizo juntos, ella no conocía ni la mitad de todos lo que estaba usando, Harry debió haber entrenado mucho._

_Fue cuando un rayo verde esmeralda salió de ambas varitas que el tiempo empezó a pasar muy lento, cuando en realidad fue demasiado rápido. Voldemort y Harry recibieron el Avada Kedavra justo en el pecho, causando la muerte de ambos._

_Hermione corrió hacia Harry, no pudo hablar con él, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad. Por fin se había reunido con sus padres. _

_Después Hermione perdió la conciencia._

"Shh" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, tratando de calmarla.

Hermione levantó su rostro del pecho de Draco "Sabes, en Gryffindor corría el rumor de que tú, Crabbe y Goyle tenían orgías salvajes en su dormitorio"

Draco rió abiertamente al ver a Hermione sonreír. Poco a poco estaban logrando cicatrizar. La chica limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

"¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?" preguntó Draco.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"¿Cómo…¿Tú?" le preguntó sorprendido.

"Si"

"Pero¿por qué?"

"Tenía que vengarme por lo de Madam Pince¿no crees?" le respondió con una sonrisa.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta. Levantó una mano y acomodó el cabello de Hermione que había logrado salirse del moño tras la oreja de la chica. Acarició su rostro lentamente.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Draco todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y ella tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Resultaría bastante fácil si ambos lo quisieran, era cuestión de que alguno se atreviera.

Hermione miraba a Draco a los ojos para luego bajar hacia sus labios. Draco hizo lo mismo mientras se acercaba a ella, tan lentamente que pensó que Hermione se alejaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando Draco junto sus labios con los de ella fue como si algo entre ellos explotara, fue como si algunas de las cicatrices sanaran. Fue solo un roce, pero fue algo que ambos querían hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente, Draco se separó de ella.

"Lo siento…no sé porqué lo hice" dijo el rubio quitando sus manos de ella.

Hermione se alejó de él lentamente y se levantó del sillón. Volvió a ver a Draco que tenía la mirada pérdida.

"Dame tu mano" dijo la chica haciendo que Draco levantara la cabeza. Miró extrañado la mano extendida de la chica.

Finalmente puso su mano sobre la de ella. Hermione sonrió e hizo que Draco se levantara del sillón para que luego la siguiera mientras salían de la sala y se dirigían a las escaleras, sus manos todavía unidas.

Caminaron por el pasillo y entraron en la puerta de la izquierda, la cual tenía la luz encendida.

Era el cuarto de ella.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ellos y caminó hacia Draco. Con su mano libre recorrió lentamente el rostro del muchacho que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Fallando en disimular su nerviosismo. Acarició con especial cuidado la cicatriz en la mejilla de Draco. El rubio cerró los ojos ante los recuerdos.

Con la mano que mantenía la de Draco lo atrajo hacia ella, colocando la mano del rubio en su cintura mientras que las de ella ahora empezaban a desabrochar, nuevamente, los botones de la camisa de Draco.

"Hermione…"

"Shh" dijo la chica silenciándolo con un suave beso en los labios. Por alguna extraña razón Draco creía que en cualquier momento sentiría la varita nuevamente presionando sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, no podía más que sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con cada botón que Hermione desabrochaba. Finalmente la negra camisa de Draco se deslizó por sus hombros para quedar hecha un puño en el piso. El rubio se quitó los zapatos y las medias.

La marca oscura sobresale en la impecable piel del rubio. Negra, como papel quemado, causando una depresión en su pálido brazo. La marca está rodeada de otras cicatrices, aún más nuevas, entre rojas y rosado pálido, apenas cicatrizando.

"He buscado formas de quitarla" dijo mirándola a los ojos. Esperando la reacción de la chica. Hermione lo vio a los ojos y sonrió. "Hice lo que tenía que hacer…" continuó el rubio tratando de buscar alguna excusa "…quise decírtelo antes, pensé que ya lo sabías…no pude hablarte…y no me escuchaste…"

Hermione lo miró sin decir nada. Draco empieza a temblar esperando una reacción de la chica, cualquier reacción, sea odio, asco o…tal vez, comprensión.

Hermione acerca sus labios al brazo de Draco y besa tiernamente la marca oscura. La besa tratando de desaparecer todo aquel odio y locura que significa. Trata de borrarlo como si fuera la lluvia llevándose toda la suciedad.

"¿Hermione…?" Draco la llama con miedo en su voz.

"Esto no es lo que tú eres, Draco. Tan solo es una marca, un símbolo, que no significa nada a menos de que creas en ella…" Hermione atrajo el brazo del rubio hacía ella y besó su mano levemente sin quitar la vista de sus ojos "…Y sé que no crees en ella porque la única razón por la que la tienes en tu brazo fue para poder derrotar a Voldemort, para traerlo a su final, para espiar para el lado de la luz. Sé que no eres un mortífago. No eres nada parecido a ellos, eres todo lo contrario"

Hermione terminó de desabrochar su camisa, uniéndose con la de Draco en el piso. Y revelando su ropa interior y una gran cicatriz a un lado de su estómago. "Créeme que sé la diferencia"

Draco mantenía sus manos a los lados, no se atrevía a tocarla, no quería arruinar nada. Sin embargo tenía unas ganas espeluznantes de besarla igual que como ella había hecho. La mira de arriba hacia abajo rogándole a Merlín que esto no sea un sueño.

Su estómago se revuelve por los nervios y se maldice a si mismo por sentirse como si fuera la primera vez que hacia esto. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, sabía que esto era muy diferente a lo que había tenido con otras personas.

Ella apaga la luz. A Draco no le parece justo.

Lentamente se acerca hacia él y empieza a zafar los pantalones del rubio mientras que él se encuentra completamente inmóvil, dejando que ella haga todo el trabajo.

A pesar de todas las veces que ha imaginado esto, a pesar de todas las veces que ha pasado por situaciones similares, no se siente preparado. Su nerviosismo le impide moverse mientras que ella sonríe ante su inseguridad.

Ella respira tranquilamente.

El siente que se va a desmayar, no está llegando suficiente aire a sus pulmones.

"Esta es la primera y la última vez" dice ella mientras que lo tira sobre la cama. Draco asiente mientras que ella se coloca sobre él.

Lentamente quita la varita de su cabello para soltarlo. Por unos segundos, Draco se preocupa, la varita lo pone aún más nervioso, pero deja un suspiro de alivio cuando Hermione la pone en una mesa cercana.

El cuerpo de Draco finalmente parece funcionar y sus manos se acercan hacia los tirantes del sujetador de Hermione. Los desliza lentamente mientras que su mano se demora en la cicatriz sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

Hermione sonríe y lo besa suavemente en los labios. Las manos de Draco siguen bajando y llegan a la cicatriz en el estómago de Hermione.

"¿Quién…?"

"Mortífagos, antes de…de que nos topáramos con Voldemort, no dije nada para que no se preocuparan. Tu madre juró que no diría nada…no quería que nadie se preocupara…"

Draco asintió y la besó nuevamente, acarició la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su cintura, agarrándola firmemente la volteó para abajo.

Gran sorpresa, el chico quería estar arriba. Hermione dejaría que creyera que estaba en control de todo.

Hermione enredó sus dedos en el cabello aún húmedo de Draco. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

"Sabes, esto puede ser peligroso" dijo Hermione mientras seguía acariciándolo.

"Tranquila, seré gentil" le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro, ganándose una queja por parte del rubio. "No, engreído…por alguna razón esto se siente muy bien"

"Y eso que no he hecho nada"

"¡Por todos los dioses, Malfoy, podrías desviar tu cabeza del sexo por un momento!"

"¡No lo veo muy fácil cuando estamos casi desnudos sobre tu cama!" le reprochó el rubio haciendo que Hermione riera.

"Cierto, cierto, bien…lo que quiero decir es que…nada, no me hagas caso" dijo volviéndolo a besar.

"No…" beso "…es…" beso "…que…" beso "…me…" beso "…oponga…" beso "…pero…" dijo dejando de besarla un momento. "…quiero que me digas lo que iba a decirme, de lo contrario, nunca sabré lo que se supone que me ibas a decir cuando dijiste que ya no me lo dirías, dejándome, inevitablemente, curioso ante lo que se supone que debías decirme, que no me dijiste, porque dijiste que no importaba y que…"

Hermione volvió a colocar un dedo sobre los labios de Draco, callándolo. "Está bien, pero deja de hablar" dijo bajando su mano y colocándola tras su cabeza mientras que con la otra trazaba un camino invisible por el pecho de Draco. "No sé, se siente raro…acaso, por Merlín, me siento tonta… ¿acaso no lo sientes?"

"Hermione, insisto, no puedes creer que en la posición en la que estamos puedo buscar en mi cerebro alguna respuesta coherente cuando la mayoría de mi sangre ha dejado mi cabeza"

Hermione quitó a Draco de encima y se sentó en la cama. Haciendo que el rubio gruñera sobre una almohada. "Bien, problema resuelto" dijo la chica sonriendo mientras que se acomodaba los tirantes. "¿Podrías darme una respuesta ahora que no estamos en esa posición?"

"Aún estamos en la cama medio desnudos" dijo Draco.

"Oh, puedo arreglar eso rápidamente" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama. Pero un brazo de Draco la hizo volver a sentarse.

"Tan solo estaba bromeando…" dijo mientras que se acostaba de medio lado, su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo derecho mientras miraba a Hermione con intensidad. "No sé que quieres que te diga"

"Dime la verdad…la razón por la que viniste hoy a mi casa" dijo ella mientras abrazaba una almohada.

"Pensé que no querías que te mintiera" dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Sé que no me vas a mentir porque sabes que te conviene, además, sé cuando dices mentiras" dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Draco la miró fijamente "Eso es mentira"

"¿Ves? Estás mintiendo" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"Eso no vale" le reprochó el rubio.

"Otra vez estás mintiendo"

"Hermione…" dijo Draco con un tono de reproche.

"Draco…" dijo ella imitándolo.

"A todo esto¿qué era lo que querías que te dijera?"

"Qué si no sientes nada cuando hago esto…" le dio un beso en los labios.

Draco la miró pensativo un momento. "Umm, no…no siento nada…"

"Y con esto" dijo dándole un beso aún más apasionado.

"Umm, nope, nada…" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Oh, bien¿y qué sientes con esto?" dijo mientras le daba un almohadazo en media de la cara.

Draco se sentó en la cama "Oye, eso no vale"

Hermione hizo lo mismo "Nuevamente estás mintiendo"

Draco la golpeó con otra almohada.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta "¡Estás muerto!" gritó mientras le pegaba con su propia almohada.

Y así empezó la guerra de almohadas.

Entre golpe y golpe, la almohada de Draco se rompió dejando todo el cuarto lleno de plumas.

"Me debes una almohada" dijo la chica mientras se quitaba algunas plumas del cabello.

"Lo que tu digas" dijo mientras soplaba una pluma que había caído sobre la nariz de Hermione.

Hermione rió y lo besó levemente en los labios.

"_Te amo, Hermione_" dijo Draco sin pensarlo.

Hermione lo miró totalmente aterrada "¿Q-qué?" preguntó.

"Nada, no dije nada" dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Dijiste 'te amo'"

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello nuevamente "Eh…no"

"Estás mintiendo" insistió Hermione mientras acomodaba su cabello.

"Eh…"

"¿M-me a-amas?" preguntó temblorosa.

"Yo..."

Hermione se acercó un poco a él "Lo dijiste"

"S-si" dijo Draco desviando la mirada.

Hermione lo tomó del rostro haciendo que la volviera a ver "¿Y hablabas en serio?"

Draco la miró a los ojos "No mentiría sobre algo así"

"Oh" dijo la chica levantándose de la cama. Rápidamente buscó su camisa y empezó a abrocharse los botones.

"Hermione¿qué sucede?" preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"N-nada" mintió mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa. Levantó la mirada "Nada" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Hermione¿estás bien?" preguntó el rubio tratando de tocarle el hombro pero la chica la esquivó.

"Si" mintió mientras volvía a acomodar su cabello.

"Estás mintiendo"

"No es cierto" dijo la chica mientras recogía la ropa de Draco.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Es mejor que te vayas" dijo Hermione mientras le daba la ropa.

"¿Cómo? Pero si estábamos…tú…yo…nosotros…Hermione¡no hablarás en serio!" dijo mientras tiraba su ropa al piso.

"Hablo muy en serio" dijo mientras agarraba la varita.

"¡Demonios!" gritó Draco mientras se ponía los pantalones. "Hermione¡no puedes hacerle esto a un hombre, es inhumano, es antinatural, es…perverso y malvado!"

Hermione lo volvió a apuntar con la varita "Te quiero fuera de mi casa en menos de un minuto, de lo contrario te darás cuenta porqué siempre decían que yo era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts"

"La bruja más inteligente…si, claro, la bruja que le teme a las relaciones, ese es otro título que escuché" le dijo en la cara.

Hermione bajó la varita y puso sus manos en su cintura "¿De qué hablas?"

"No me digas que no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo" le preguntó Draco mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa. "Me estás alejando, como haces con todos los hombres en tu vida después de Weasley"

"Yo no…"

"¿Ves? Estás mintiendo otra vez"

"¡No estoy mintiendo! Simplemente…" Hermione miró hacia el piso.

"¿Simplemente qué?" insistió el rubio colocándose frente a ella.

Hermione se abrazó a si misma "Simplemente estoy diciendo lo que me parece adecuado para estás situaciones"

"¿Estás situaciones¿Acaso soy una situación?"

"No eres una situación, eres parte de una" dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

"Ya…Hermione¿cuándo sacarás de tu cabeza que no me va a pasar nada? Nadie me va a matar, nadie me va a sacar de tu vida. Ya no hay peligro de que salgas herida nuevamente…eso es lo último que quiero hacer…te conozco demasiado bien" dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

"No me conoces" le dijo la chica alejándose.

"Claro que sí" dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse las medias.

"¡El hecho de que me hayas visto en ropa interior no significa que me conoces!" dijo ella lanzándole un zapato.

El rubio apenas lo esquivó "No lo digo por eso…" tomó el zapato que había caído en la cama y se lo puso "…además pude ver cosas más allá de la ropa interior que…"

Hermione cerró los ojos y gruñó exasperada "Draco, tienes 30 segundos para salir de mi casa"

Draco se levantó de la cama "Hermione, sé razonable¿no te das cuenta de lo qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. "No hay más peligro, preciosa. No hay nada que nos pueda lastimar. Todo va a estar bien¿de acuerdo?" dijo tratando de acariciar un brazo de la chica.

Ella se alejó "Vete, Draco, solo vete" Hermione pasó una mano por su rostro.

"Verás que tengo razón" dijo Draco mientras salía por la puerta. "Y lo que dije es cierto. Te amo, nunca antes me había dado cuenta, pero después de la guerra yo…"

"¡Vete!" gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te amo, Hermione" dijo el rubio perdiéndose de vista. Una puerta cerrándose fuertemente le hizo saber a Hermione que se había ido.

Lentamente se arrodilló en el piso, hundió su rostro en sus manos y empezó a llorar.

-

_Era una de las últimas reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Todos los miembros se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa rectangular mientras esperaban a que Dumbledore apareciera._

_Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a Ron, que mantenía la mano de ella firmemente entre la de él mientras que hablaba con Harry que se sentaba a su izquierda._

_La castaña tenía un mal presentimiento. Dumbledore nunca llegaba tarde a una de éstas reuniones. Finalmente, el viejo mago entró por la puerta de la habitación._

"_Disculpen, pero me entretuve en una confitería. No sabía que había tantas variaciones de los caramelos multicolor…"_

_Snape volteó los ojos. Típico._

"_Además…" Dumbledore continuó. "…deseo presentarles al nuevo miembro de la Orden" dijo haciéndose hacia un lado para que entrara una figura casi de la misma altura de Ron. Llevaba una capucha sobre su cabeza. A simple vista parecía un mortífago, pero Dumbledore no traería a alguien así¿cierto?_

_El hombre se quitó la capucha de la cabeza para dejar ver su cabello rubio platino. Causando una gran sorpresa entre los presentes._

"_Les presento a Draco Malfoy" dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras todos lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco._

_-_

"_Te digo, Hermione, que Dumbledore finalmente ha perdido la cabeza. Todos esos dulces debieron haber hecho que sus neuronas se quedaran atascadas o algo por el estilo" le decía Ron a su novia mientras estaban los tres sentados en la sala del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. "Solo a alguien con problemas mentales se le ocurre dejar entrar a Malfoy a la orden"_

"_Ron, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace" le contestó la castaña. "No es tonto"_

"_No digo que sea tonto…lo que estoy diciendo es que de viaje se le desacomodaron algunos tornillos"_

_Hermione volteó los ojos y miró a Harry que se encontraba pensativo "Harry¿tú que piensas?"_

_Harry levantó la mirada "Dumbledore sabe lo que hace, siempre hemos confiado en él y siempre nos ha ayudado. No creo que se equivoque, pero, por precaución, es mejor mantenernos lejos de Malfoy, no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa._

_Ron sonrió y Hermione cruzó los brazos. Esto era inaudito._

-

_Hermione se encontraba en la cocina sentada mientras que bebía su jugo de naranja. Los chicos estaban jugando Snaps explosivos en algún cuarto, así que decidió leer mientras que tomaba algo._

_Sorbió una vez más su jugo y entonces Draco entró en la cocina. Se quedó quieto un momento al verla en la cocina. Hermione levantó la mirada, le sonrió levemente y volvió su atención hacia el libro._

_Draco tragó saliva, nunca había entendido porque no la había vuelto a insultar y porque se ponía nervioso con ella cerca. Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a ella. Agarró uno de los panecillos que había en la mesa y empezó a comer mientras que miraba de reojo a Hermione que se encontraba concentrada leyendo el libro._

"_Sabes, Malfoy, no creo lo que todos dicen de ti" dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada del libro._

"_¿Lo que todos dicen de mí?"_

"_Si, Harry y Ron piensan que eres un espía y que en cualquier momento éste lugar estará inundado de mortífagos" la chica levantó su mirada. "Yo no creo que ese sea el caso"_

"_¿Y qué te hace creer que no es cierto?" preguntó el rubio tratando de jugar de peligroso._

_Hermione sonrió "Llevas siglos sin insultarme ni una sola vez, y no es que me esté quejando, simplemente me extraña, segundo, si hubieras querido hacerme daño, ya estarías apuntándome con la varita y tercero…" cerró su libro y se levantó. "…siempre he creído que bajo todo ese hielo, existe un corazón" dando media vuelta salió de la cocina para dejar a Draco atónito mientras que el panecillo en sus manos perdía importancia._

_-_

"_Finalmente te despertaste" dijo una dulce voz. Hermione terminó de abrir los ojos y enfocó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una elegante habitación. Ella estaba recostada en una gran cama de finas sábanas de seda blancas._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama._

"_En mi casa, querida. En una de las habitaciones" le respondió Narcissa Malfoy que se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama. "Me alegra que te hayas despertado, todos están muy preocupados por ti"_

"_¿Todos?" preguntó Hermione._

"_Si, Dumbledore decidió que era mejor que te quedaras aquí en reposo debido a lo sucedido, ya sabes…"_

_Hermione bajó la cabeza "Si, lo recuerdo, pensé que solo había sido un mal sueño"_

"_Lamento tu pérdida, querida" le dijo sinceramente Narcissa._

"_Gracias, pero estaré bien, al menos eso espero" dijo tratando de sonreír._

_Narcissa sonrió de vuelta "No saliste muy lastimada, tan solo unos cuantos raspones y esas profundas heridas en tu hombro y en tu estómago, las cuales sanarán muy pronto"_

_Hermione asintió mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía el hombro vendado, al igual que su abdomen._

"_Señora Malfoy¿quién me atendió?" preguntó Hermione._

"_Yo, antes de…casarme, me gradué de medimaga, espero que no te importe"_

"_No, no, en lo absoluto, tan solo quisiera pedirle que lo de mi herida en el estómago lo mantuviera en secreto" le pidió Hermione._

"_Claro, pero¿podría preguntarte por qué?"_

_Hermione la miró pensativa "La guerra me ha quitado muchas cosas…no quiero seguir perdiendo lo que me ha dejado…esta herida es prueba de que no todas salen como uno quiere…quisiera mantenerla en secreto, solo para mí, será uno de mis recuerdos…cosas que no olvidaré de la guerra"_

"_Pero¿y la herida en tu hombro?" preguntó Narcissa intrigada._

_Hermione bajó su mirada y tocó levemente su hombro "Esta herida fue hecha por Voldemort…" Narcissa tembló ante el nombre "…sin embargo, la de mi estómago… me la hice yo misma antes de perder la conciencia…supongo que era una manera de saber que parte de todo lo que sufrí, de todo el dolor que pasé, fue por mi culpa, por no haber actuado mucho antes, por no pensar en las consecuencias…" Hermione trazó levemente su abdomen "…por haber amado demasiado…"_

_La castaña limpió sus lágrimas con el revés de su mano y miró fijamente a la rubia "Por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa…ni siquiera a su hijo…"_

_La mujer le sonrió "Querida, tranquila…de alguna manera entiendo lo que me dices…tú secreto está a salvo conmigo" Narcissa sonrió mientras apretaba una de las manos de Hermione con la suya. "Sabes, Draco insistió en que te diéramos esta habitación, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que apreciarías"_

"_¿D-draco Malfoy?"_

"_Si, querida, mi hijo. Insistió en que esta habitación sería la que preferirías"_

_Hermione miró alrededor y se dio cuenta la razón. La mayoría de las paredes estaban adornadas con libros._

"_Señora Malfoy…"_

"_Narcissa"_

"_Narcissa… ¿cómo…qué pasó después…después de que terminara todo?"_

"_Oh, los aurores se llevaron a los mortífagos sobrevivientes a Azkaban, junto con…Lucius…después limpiaron todo el lugar. También se llevaron a tus amigos para hacerles un funeral decente"_

_Hermione asintió._

"_El funeral será dentro de dos días…debes asistir"_

"_Lo sé" respondió Hermione "¿Quién me encontró?"_

"_Draco te encontró inconsciente en uno de los cuartos del ala este. Cuando lo vi estaba completamente desesperado porque alguien te atendiera. Te traía en brazos y se aferraba a ti fuertemente, si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tenía miedo de que estaba aterrado con la sola idea de perderte. Rápidamente te atendí y te colocamos aquí"_

"_¿D-draco estaba preocupado por mí?"_

_Narcissa asintió "Ni te imaginas cuanto, ha venido cada quince minutos para ver si ya despertaste. Es más, en cualquier momento debe tocar la puerta. Te digo, no sé que le pasa a ese muchacho. Pensé que maduraría un poco después de haber salido hace tres años del colegio, sin embargo sigue siendo el mismo rubio inseguro"_

_Hermione sonrió mientras miraba sus manos._

_Un sonido sorprendió a ambas mujeres. Alguien tocaba a la puerta._

"_¿Qué te dije?" le preguntó Narcissa con una sonrisa. "Adelante"_

_La gran puerta se abrió y Draco entró con cara de preocupado, al ver que Hermione se había despertado sonrió un momento y sus ojos se suavizaron, pero luego trató de enmascarar todo poniéndose muy serio._

"_Los dejaré solos" dijo Narcissa levantándose, caminó hacia la puerta y se volvió hacia Hermione "Ha sido un placer, Merlín sabe que llevo siglos sin hablar con otra mujer" dijo con una sonrisa._

"_Igualmente, Narcissa"_

_La rubia sonrió una vez más y cerró la puerta. Dejando la habitación en completo silencio._

_Draco trató de hablar "Yo…eh…"_

"_Gracias, Draco" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio._

_Draco la miró a los ojos y sonrió también "De nada"_

_-_

"_Hermione" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a la sollozante figura de Hermione. Vestida totalmente de negro. Ambos estaban frente a dos tumbas. La de Harry Potter y la de Ronald Weasley. _

"_Draco" dijo ella a forma de saludo mientras que trataba de disimular las lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas. "Me alegra que hayas venido" le dijo tratando de sonreír._

_Draco asintió y se acercó un poco a ella. "Todo estará bien, ya verás" Hermione sonrió y asintió. Volvió su mirada hacia las tumbas nuevamente. Ya no había nadie alrededor. El funeral había terminado hace horas. Pero Hermione no encontraba la fuerza para alejarse de su mejor amigo y de su antiguo novio._

_Empezó a recordar diferentes bromas entre ellos, diferentes momentos entre todo el colegio. La primera vez que los vio en el tren, la vez que la salvaron del troll, los acertijos, la cámara secreta, las interminables horas petrificada, el escape de Sirius, la copa de los tres magos, el baile, Ron celoso, la muerte de Sirius, la orden del fénix, el departamento de misterios, los abrazos de Harry, las peleas con Ron, las conversaciones con Harry, el primer beso de Ron, lo nerviosos que estaban ambos la primera vez, la graduación…todo, empezó a recordar todo mientras que empezaba a llover._

_Hermione empezó a llorar ahora que la lluvia disimulaba sus lágrimas, sin embargo, Draco podía ver como su cuerpo empezaba a moverse con cada sollozo. El rubio alzó una mano y la colocó tentativamente en la espalda de Hermione. _

_Ella lo volvió a ver y Draco la envolvió en sus brazos mientras lloraba en su pecho. El acariciaba su espalda mientras ella se aferraba a su abrigo. Draco trataba de calmarla mientras que llovía más fuerte. _

"_Draco, nos estamos mojando" dijo entre sollozos._

"_Tranquila, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites" le dijo al oído mientras ella asentía, le murmuraba un 'gracias' y empezaba a llorar nuevamente. _

_Draco se quedó con ella hasta que dejó de llorar. Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo tan dulce por ella, ni siquiera Harry o Ron._

_-_

"_Te amo, Hermione"_

_-_

Hermione limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Y se levantó decidida. No podía seguir haciendo lo mismo toda su vida. Y en realidad no quería perder a Draco. Había hecho demasiado por ella como para perderlo tan fácilmente.

Miró por la ventana. La tormenta no había disminuido, pero no le importaba, buscaría a Draco por cielo y tierra. Sin ponerse nada más encima, además de la camisa blanca que andaba, bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a correr bajo la lluvia para encontrarlo, rápidamente abrió la puerta, sin embargo no pensó en una pequeña posibilidad.

"¿Draco?"

El rubio se volvió a verla y sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su, nuevamente mojado, cabello. "Hola"

"Eh…Hola¿qué haces aquí…todavía?" preguntó Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminó un poco hacia Draco y cruzo sus brazos en su espalda mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sin importarle la lluvia.

Draco caminó un poco hacia ella "Pues, como dijiste antes, no tengo donde pasar la noche, no consideré ese pequeño problema técnico"

"Oh, entiendo" Hermione miró hacia el piso.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí afuera?" le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Eh…pues…"

"Hermione, apreciaría que me dijeras lo que piensas en lugar de trabarte como una chiquilla de quince años" le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione rió "Te vine a buscar"

"¿A buscarme?" le preguntó mientras se acercaba más a él.

"Si" dijo ella acercándose más. "Para convencerte de que entres conmigo a la casa"

Draco sonrió "Entiendo¿y el hecho de que la lluvia te haya empapado de pies a cabeza haciendo que tu blusa sea transparente es parte de un plan maquiavélico para convencerme?"

"Puede ser" dijo ella sonriendo y tomando las manos de Draco entre las de ella. "Draco, lamento lo que hice, de verdad no…"

"Shh" dijo el callándola mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios. "Está bien, no te inquietes. Lamento haber apresurado las cosas" Draco tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos. "Sabes, Draco, creo que es hora de que entremos…me estoy congelando"

Draco la envolvió en su abrigo para darse cuenta de que por dentro estaba completamente seco. "¿Y ahora?"

"Mucho mejor, pero hay un problema, mi varita esta adentro" dijo ella mientras acariciaba el pecho de Draco.

"¿Para qué quieres la varita? No irás a hechizarme¿cierto?" preguntó preocupado.

"No a menos de que me lo pidas" le susurró al oído.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par ante los millones de posibilidades "Muy bien, es hora de entrar" dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, las piernas de Hermione rodeando su cintura. Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos, ambos aún bajo la lluvia, empapados de pies a cabeza y con posibilidades de contraer un resfriado. El rubio trazó lentamente el rostro de Hermione con su mano con toda la paciencia del mundo y besó sus labios apasionadamente.

"Te amo, Hermione" le susurró al oído.

"Draco, sabes que no puedo decirte lo mismo" le respondió ella mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo. Hay cicatrices que no han sanado…hay heridas que van mucho más allá de un simple corte…pero yo me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites para cerrarlas"

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras que ambos entraban en la casa. Sin saber que, poco a poco, iban curando lentamente las heridas de su alma y de su corazón.

* * *

**Review? ;)**


End file.
